Braving the Photoshoot
by livelyfingered
Summary: His parents needed it for their mattress company's publicity, and it's not like it hurt her father's business, anyway. / AustinAlly. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Please take a moment of silence for those in Newtown, Connecticut.**

**:::**

**Yeeeah. I've gone MIA, and I apologize. Here's another oneshot, dedicated to the ever-so-judgmental yet indispensable Sarah. Also, I want to sincerely thank the "anonymous" who posted a heartwarming review to **_**Relaxation Techniques**_**. You made my day.**

"Austin, we need to talk to you." Cue confused silence.

"About what?"

His parents sat on the edge of his bed, and suddenly he recalled the evenings of his childhood spent curling up beneath the covers while his mother read his favorite adventure novels to him. He would pay anything to go back to being carefree and well-rested – but now was not the time to wax nostalgic.

"Austin, you're aware of your duties as the prince of Moon's Mattress Kingdom."

"Yes."

"And with the kingdom well-established, we expect that eventually there will be a princess. The time will come for you and your princess to take over the kingdom, and thereby be crowned the next king and queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom."

"Dad, I'm sixteen."

"Yes, we know," his mother interjected, "but we know how crazy teenagers can be when they _do _fall in love."

"If this is your way of talking to me about puberty… I've already been through some of that."

"Austin, we're not trying to be controlling, overweening parents. Actually, we just wanted to make sure you knew that you didn't have to rush into accepting your feelings for anyone. Just be sensible about what you do, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Mom—"

"Okay. Do you have any questions?"

"Um…"

:::

"Hey, Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not afraid of cameras, are you?"

"No—"

"Okay, good! You're coming with me."

"Um, Austin, I need to watch the store."

He froze midstride and cautiously turned back to raise inquisitive eyebrows at her. She watched in mock terror as his facial features slowly morphed into the classic _puppy-dog eyes_ before finally uttering a reluctant, "_Fine_."

"Awesome!"

"You are _so_ paying me back for this, Austin."

"Fine by me," he quipped. "And how should I go about paying back my near-infinite debts?"

:::

"The idea of this next shot is convey the passion, the emotion, the _feelings_," the photographer let out a dramatic gasp, "of two newfound lovers on the eve of their first date."

"May I ask a question, sir," Austin muttered through clenched teeth, "like, why is all of _this _needed for an advertisement in the local coupon book for a mattress company?"

"Oh! It was your parents' idea. Don't ask me – I am merely the artist, the genius behind the mask who forever must hold his peace, eternally subject to the bidding of his employer."

"Oh – okay, then." The mattress prince walked to his _lover_ and offered her an arm.

"Austin, I don't know if I want to do this."

"Relax, Ally. Nobody's going to see these pictures. They're just for the mall's coupon magazine."

"Well, how many pages will the advertisement be? We've been here for _four hours_. My dad's going to _freak_."

"Um, Ally, the photographer's already started to take pictures. Quick, make a pose!"

"I can't think on my toes, Austin! You know that!"

"Yeah, I_ do _know that. Just – just jump into my arms, or something. Here—"

"Wow, _somebody's_ been watching cheesy romance films."

Austin huffed and was about to make a lame comeback, but the princess had already taken his shoulders and was smiling at the camera.

"That's perfect, kids! Keep it up!" Austin glared at his overly supportive parents cheering from the sidelines.

But he snaked an arm around her waist and grinned anyway.

:::

"Wow, they came out nicely."

"Yeah… _three whole pages_ featuring 'The New Prince and Princess of Moon's Mattress Kingdom!' My parents really went all out, huh?"

The two were interrupted by an elderly lady who had approached the cash register. Ally dutifully slid off the countertop.

"Yes, Mrs. Warner, how can I help you?"

"Oh, dearie, congratulations on your fiancé – he's quite a looker, I'll say!"

A beat of tension-filled silence, then—

"Uh, we're not—"

"I saw your photographs in the tabloids."

"Huh?"

Mrs. Warner held up that week's edition of the _Miami Mall Magazine_. The presumably engaged couple could barely contain their laughter.

:::

"Mom, we are _not _going to kiss for a stupid advertisement photo."

"Oh, come on, Austin! For some reason, the entire mall is under the impression that you're engaged to each other – but either way, it's really boosting sales for the Mattress Kingdom! Oh, and Ally, dear, isn't Sonic Boom getting more customers now that the prince has proposed?"

"Well, sales have improved, but I wouldn't say that it's necessarily because of—"

"See, Austin? Now kiss her."

"Whoa, I'm not – okay, _fine_ – but only if she's okay with it!"

"Well, why don't you ask her? She's standing right there."

"Ally—" But she was already hyperventilating.

"Ally, it'll be short, I promise—" Before she could answer, however, he had already turned back to his mother.

"Mom, we're _sixteen_. Why do people think we're _engaged_? That – that's _stupid_!"

"Oh, hush – _we're paying the photographer by the hour_," his mother whispered conspiratorially, "so get a move on it!"

"So, um, Ally—" She launched herself at him.

"Get it over with, Austin," she mumbled against his lips, but he was completely paralyzed. This inexplicable transformation – from reserved, soft-spoken Ally to bold, determined Miss Dawson – struck him as odd, but he had no time to think, anyway.

:::

"I hate finals." He heaved himself onto the countertop and lowered his head into his hands.

"_Wow_, Austin, I didn't _know_ that," she snipped.

"And it doesn't help that our faces are plastered _all over the mall_."

She turned away from the cash register in order to fully face him. "But I thought you liked being in the spotlight, rockstar."

"Well, yeah – but my parents are taking their advertising_ way_ too far. Think about it! Six photoshoots over two weeks – how have you even found the time?"

"Now that business around here has sprung up," her eyes darted to the gaggle of customers forming around the piano, where a small girl was haphazardly performing a Beethoven sonata, "my dad has decided to take more shifts, and that's given me some more free time."

"Oh, cool."

"Yep, it's awesome."

"I bet. Hey, since you have more free time now, do you want to catch a movie on Friday?"

She decided to ignore the sudden change of topic. "I'd like that – but under one condition."

"Huh?"

"I'm not getting engaged to you anytime soon. Let your parents know."

"They'll be disappointed."

"Austin, we're _sixteen_."

"I know, I know." He grinned at her.

**I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this piece, but it's something to let you know that I'm still alive and writing! Thanks for all your support. Couldn't have done it without you, seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SweetieIvanna, Lilly5603, and Awesomesauce325 for encouraging me to make **_**Braving the Photoshoot **_**a twoshot instead. Again, I'd like to extend a hearty **_**thank you**_** to Sarah, who very generously critiqued the first chapter. Finally, this chapter is a fluff pillow (but possibly a slightly more indirect one) because some nice reviewers asked for more romance… hehe… peace out!**

"Mrs. Warner is really starting to creep me out. I mean, she's all like, 'Oh, Ally, dearie, when's the wedding? Be sure to invite me!' And I'm just like, 'Uh, we're not engaged,' and she just goes, 'Pish posh, you're still in denial. Ah, I remember when Tom asked me…' And that's when I gradually make my escape. I feel like a spy—"

"—I'll let my parents know."

She glanced over at him, taken aback at his abrupt (yet not wholly unexpected) offer. The photoshoot _itself_ was not the root of her concerns – it was the rumors stemming from the bevvy of 'The Prince and Princess of Mattresses' images that worried her. So she decided that she would need to make herself clear.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean that. Your parents need the photos for the ads, right?"

"Yeah, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll just tell them that you can't do it."

She was tempted to let out an, "Aw, that's really sweet, Austin," but unfortunately caught the eye of an excited Mrs. Warner, who had pattered through the store entrance yet again.

"Oh, look," exclaimed Mrs. Warner, "the young lovers enjoying their daily rendezvous! Oh, I won't bother them, really – they're too caught up in each other!"

"But Ally, _remember to invite me_," Mrs. Warner rasped, and after patting Austin's cheek to congratulate him, she promptly sauntered out the doors.

"She didn't even _buy_ anything," Ally grumbled.

:::

He rubbed his hands together nervously and craned his neck upwards to scan the theater's options.

"So, _princess_, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Austin, just because your parents call me that does _not_ mean you can."

She hugged herself to stave off some of the cold. Of course, he noticed and subsequently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Honestly, though, she didn't seem to mind. "What a _gentleman_," she began, but he caught on.

"You're not allowed to call me a prince."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because – well, because princes aren't _cute_."

"Oh, I see," she murmured.

"Yeah, and princesses—" he began to tickle her, "—are."

Her muffled laughter formed wisps in the air, and he smiled. Soon, however, the line began to inch forward, and he realized that they still hadn't decided on a movie.

"But seriously, Ally, what movie do you want to watch?"

:::

"Oh – my – _Lord_," Mrs. Moon forced out, through uncontrollable bouts of laughter.

"No, I'm absolutely serious! They're still in denial, and that's _not _healthy for an engaged couple!" Mrs. Warner fidgeted in her seat and stared worriedly at the King and Queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

"I'll handle this," Mr. Moon insisted, reassuringly. "Mrs. Warner," he began, turning towards her, "Ally Dawson and my son are not engaged."

Mrs. Warner's eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets. "But—" she spluttered, "—but I saw them at the _movie theater_ the other day!"

Mrs. Moon attempted and failed to suppress another round of giggles.

"It's quite possible that they were on a _date_. You know, those outings that teenagers go on nowadays. _Dates_," Mr. Moon continued, "are just casual arrangements. They're nothing to get excited about, honestly."

"But I've been asking Ally to invite me to the _wedding_, and she's never refused! That _must_ mean something – oh, and I _keep _seeing their photographs in the _tabloids_! I'm being completely honest here!"

"Yes, yes, we know, Mrs. Warner," Mr. Moon stated soothingly, "we're the ones who have been paying for those photographs. But they're advertisements for our mattress company!"

"But – but – oh, parents nowadays. I mean, you don't even _know_ that your son is _engaged_!"

:::

"Today's the last photoshoot," Mrs. Moon sighed.

"Why's that?" Austin swiveled in his chair to raise an eyebrow at his parents.

"Stan's moving to Los Angeles."

"Stan? Who's Stan?"

"The photographer – he's the best in town, and we just don't know if any other studio could produce such fine results. Oh, and his rates are so low!"

"Well, Ally will be relieved, for sure."

"What?"

"I mean, she's been pretty annoyed about the rumors, especially from Mrs. Warner."

At the mention of the overeager matchmaker, Mrs. Moon burst out into a renewed bout of laughter. "Mrs. Warner—" she started, "Mrs. Warner came to our office the other day and demanded that you two _fully fall in love_ before you considered _marriage_."

Austin could have _sworn_ the temperature of the room was abnormally high.

:::

"I'm not engaged to Austin!"

"There! I've gotten that on a video, Ally, don't worry – I'll show it to the Moons! I completely agree: you two just need a little more time with each other. Now I need to press 'stop'… where is it? Oh, here it is… hold on, did I record it?"

"Mrs. Warner, please listen to me. We're _sixteen_. We're _not _engaged. And we're _not_ about to get married!"

"But – well – explain your little _date_, then!"

"We—"

"Oh, Mrs. _Warner_," Austin's singsong trickled through the front doors, "you're _absolutely_ right. Ally and I _are _the new crowned royalty of Moon's Mattress Kingdom."

"Austin—" Ally seethed.

"No, really," he whispered hurriedly, "my parents retired early."

:::

"It took you _ten_ _years_ to fully fall in love, my dears," croaked Mrs. Warner, "but at least you did. True love _never_ dies."

Ally began to think up a grateful response, but was interrupted by her flustered husband.

"Ally, my parents just arranged for another photoshoot. Seriously – you and I _do _own the business now, and your dad's on the board of directors – what are they so worried about?"

**Whew – that was fun. Thank you for your support! By the way, might you have any fluffy oneshot prompts that I could write up and credit you for? Peace—**


End file.
